


You have something to say?

by DreamStoryHeart



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamStoryHeart/pseuds/DreamStoryHeart
Summary: Dib had not a good day, but seeing his sworn enemy also having a bad day at school could cheer him up, the problem is that it may not happen today, in fact ... is Zim avoiding him?, something strange is happening around him, and Dib must find out why the hell he feels so uneasy  when the girls who conspire in the hallway take action.ZaDr week prompt "Confession", late but sorry not sorry. (It will be 3 chapters it seems)
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. what are you plotting now?....

**Author's Note:**

> Important: English is not my first language, so I´ll need some help to translate this correctly, If you see any mistakes please tell me, I´ll apreciate it a lot!, and It´ll help me improve my english.
> 
> Created for ZaDr week 2, the theme is "Confession." It is the first time that I write something about this ship, even though it is my current obsession, honestly the ZaDr week passed a long time ago but since I had already started this fic, I decided to follow it, in fact it is not finished yet, but I will upload it in two parts so that does not my brain dry, and to create some suspense. I guess mine is more like the "comic" format or illustration (I feel it would have taken me less), but I wanted to try my luck with fanfic, because there are so many good ones out here that give me life, I just want to contribute a little bit to this fabulous fandom.

It was the first hours of the day, while the children ran to the school, covered with all kinds of umbrellas, raincoats, newspapers or their own backpacks to cover their heads. It had been a long rainy and copious morning, it was like that because of a storm that had hit the city since dawn, and only a few children had been dumb enough to forget their umbrellas to avoid the rain from the bus to the entrance of the skool.

Dib Membrana was not one of them dumb ones, but he had still been soaked from head to toe and ended somewhat crippled, since Gaz had stolen his umbrella and had caused he miss the bus on purpose, all because of a fight they had the night before, when Dib connected a new Bigfoot detector radar with ultra powerful range, right beside the same plug she was using to recharge her Slavegame, the overload ended up melting it at the moment he turned it on to test its maximum range, along with his sister´s video game console, and half of the block, to the discontent of the neighbors.

Anyway, he preferred to go to class under the rain, instead of spend another day locked up with his father, who, during the last two days constantly tried to approach him to "talk" about something important. - "Dear son, there is something I think we should talk about ... you know ... a new and exciting stage in your life will begin soon and ..." - Dib shivered. Whatever that "something important" was, he was not in the mood to listen to it, and he was not attracted to the idea of knowing what kind of subject it was because of the way his father turned the matter around and how much he cleared his throat when he tried to start the conversation, not to mention on the hesitations and stuttering that accompanied it, something not very typical of the scientist who was usually very fluent and confindent whenever he had to lecture him. This only did not apply when Professor Membrane included the word "girls" in the equation, hearing him insist and hovering around that topic was uncomfortable. Dib had not given him the opportunity to say beyond three words, before looking for any excuse to run away and leave the room immediately, especially since he knew very well what date was approaching, and his father's possible concern about his private life as a teenager.

As soon as he arrived at skool, he cringed when he noticed the lively atmosphere and the excited murmurs that didn't seem to match the cold, rainy gray weather that morning. They all carried with them some lunchbox, boxes or paper bags filled with various heart-shaped meat products and other sausages molded in piles of cheesy figures. Of course, Valentine's Day was not something that Dib was excited about at all, he had more important things to deal with, such as the mysteries of the world, the paranormal, and the future and security of all mankind. And unless another deadly enemy of Zim appeared out of nowhere like the previous year, there was no risk or subject of interest for the day to the paranormal fan.

Dib walked to the restrooms, he would have to dry his clothes before entering the room. He looked at himself in the mirror while shaking the last drops off his coat, he had to accommodate his hair too, his dark and long wet strand had stuck to his forehead falling through his dripping face, he adjusted it back with one hand after squeezing it. He took a moment to think about his appearance while looking into the mirror ... he wasn't sure if he was pleasing to the sight of the girls, but he didn't care too much either. From time to time he had received some canapé or piece of heart shaped chop from some classmate whom he had already forgotten her name and face, even though the truth is, he should have brought something for them too, it was the polite way, but he didn't see any advantage in trying to get along with his classmates, he had already spent too much time getting to know them and it didn't take him long to realize that apparently, none of them likes him, they always saw him as the weirdo, the nasty boy that shouted nonsenses and bullyies the foreign boy with a skin condition, his classmates where completely ignorant about that he was just trying to protect them from the constant alien threat.

\- ... hmm ... about that, where will Zim be? ... - he looked out the window, the rain was falling copiously and getting louder, he had said this question aloud to himself, even though another child was also in the bathroom at that moment, whom realized that Dib was not talking to him, so he dried his hands and ran quickly out to leave him alone with his thoughts. Dib smiled sideways - ... ha!, I hope he missed the bus too - he kept talking to himself, while imagining a Zim screaming and writhing in the rain while his skin burned by reaction to the liquid. Thinking about the alien suffering in a situation as deplorable as his at that time, gave him his good mood back.

He walked out into the hall quickly, and went to his locker to take the book of his first hour class, while opening the door of this, he managed to hear the talk of three girls very close to where he was.

\- Very well ... it is decided, today will be the day ... - said the familiar voice of a girl, followed by the cries of emotion from her friends. - Go girl! You must ask him to go out with you! - said another of the girls - "First you must give his Valentine's gift and then, when he least expect it, you must kiss him!" - Said the third of the girls, provoking a collective giggle among them, then Dib had recognized the voices as those of his classmates. The first voice screamed happily and someone else sighed, Dib rolled his eyes, everyone behaved like a fool in Saint Valentine's day, but the girls got especially hysterical about it. The girls continued talking - I will tell him... at the end of class I will ask him to meet me and ... - she interrupted herself when Dib closed the door of her locker. They all turned to see him, obviously they had not noticed his presence since they were the only ones who have not entered the classroom yet. The girls closed their circle and began to whisper, but managed to hear something of what they said - do not worry, everything will be fine, we will take care of that - they whispered and threw an occasional little glance at him, Dib raised an eyebrow, but he decided to let it slip and get into the classroom, he didn't want to have to give excuses to Miss Bitters on Valentine's day.

He sat down at his desk, and waited for the class to begin. Out of inertia, or perhaps out of habit, he looked at Zim's seat. The alien hadn't arrived yet, but a part of him was looking forward to it, because that would mean he would be late for missing the bus, and that would mean then that the invader would be suffering in the rain. He smiled sideways with the idea again when the girls in the hall entered the room. And it was only because of this coincidence of interest, that he realized something unexpected. One of the girls stopped a second in front of Zim's desk, discreetly looking at the door and to the back of the room before quickly depositing an envelope in the alien's desk. - pff ... what? - Dib blinked taking a moment to process what he had just seen and made a strange sound, resembling a giggle of disbelief. the girl did not go far, because in fact, she was the girl who sat right at the desk behind Zim. She settled down and took out a book which she began to read with great interest even though the class hasn´t begun yet.

Dib couldn´t help looking back at the desk next to the entrance door, what had she left there? ... it looked like a kind of letter ... perhaps ... would it have to do with what they were talking about in the hallway? ... maybe the girl had misplaced the letter? ... why that ... it was not possible that ...

Without even realizing what he was doing, Dib stood up and began to walk to the other end of the room, when suddenly two classmates walk in front of him blocking his steps. They were the same girls in the hall.

\- Hi Dib! Good to see you! - The girls said in unison, sounding and smiling strangely friendly - we brought something special for you! Have a very happy Valentine's Day! - One of them said as she showed him a tray full of cookies with pate in the form of small pigeons, practically putting them on his face.

\- Hey, thanks ... but we are not allowed to give gifts each other yet, excuse me! - Dib no longer looked at that tray and with his hand he pushed it away quietly to keep walking, the other girl looked at him with annoyed eyes - hey, where are you going? - she made a move to follow him but she kept hugging her friend, who seemed hurt because Dib had rejected her canapés as if nothing.

Finally he was about to reach the desk when Zim appeared through the door, wearing a yellow raincoat. Dib stopped in his tracks, with a surprised expression, while Zim also looked at him for a few seconds in silence, before raising an invisible eyebrow. - Dib stink... - Zim said in a kind of anoyed greeting. Dib looked back at him with hate, but was betrayed by his own movements when he quickly clanced to Zim's desk. The alien imitated the movement of his eyes noticing the same piece of paper on the desk, then looked at Dib narrowing his eyes suspiciously. The raven boy cleared his throat.

\- Zim ... ejm, I'm sorry, I forgot my ... - Dib began to justify himself while extending a hand towards the envelope, when suddenly in a gust as dark as a shadow, Miss Bitters appeared at the door.

\- Everyone go to your seats, let's start this class! - The old lady said, shuting the door while looking at Dib with the seriousness of a bird of prey. The boy just clenched his fists and turned with an annoying tsk to sit back at his desk.

The class went as usual. Despite struggling with all his might to look out of the window... the board... anywhere else except for Zim's desk, Dib couldn´t help giving sporadic glances out of the corner of his eye as the class passed by. Noticing for a split of second how the alien poked the envelope with a pencil, how he pushed it with a book, or how he took it between his fingers inspecting it.

Miss Bitters finally gave the anouncement the whole class was waiting ... it was time to share Valentine's gifts! All the students cheered for joy and started to take out their meats and sausages, gifts, cards and love letters.

Dib looked at the girl who had left the misterious envelope, she had spent the whole class with his nose stuck in the book. Anyone would think that she was not paying attention, but now Dib recall who she was and everything made sense. In fact, he knew it was Zita, Miss Bitters' favorite student. He felt a strange discomfort in his stomach, the girl was not particularly nice, he didn´t know if she was smart, but it was a fact that she was quite arrogant and gave herself an air of know it all. In fact, she was the one who blame for Dib ending up totally embarrassed when she used one of the school's "crazy cards" with him, causing the school to decide to take him to the mental asylum when he was going through a particularly bad time in his life. In fact, now that he thought about it, she was one of those girls who thought of him as nasty, liar or crazy. Dib bit the inside of his right cheek and looked again at the irken at the opposite desk. He noticed the small heart sticker that closed the envelope and felt another unpleasant sensation in his stomach when Zim opened the letter.

He couldn´t understand why it feels like that, but he couldn't help looking at every second of what happened next with great attention. Zim took out the contents of the envelope and unfolded the letter inside, reading carefully. Dib noticed that the more Zim read, the bigger that strange and annoying feeling in his stomach became. He growled under his breath and looked away at the window, "it's not my problem, this has nothing to do with me…" he thought to himself as he bit his lip. For a moment he thought diferent reasons why it caused him such an unpleasant sensation ... he realized that perhaps it was because, even Zim, the less human being on the planet, had received something for Valentine's Day made especially for him ... from that girl.

\- Mmm Yes ... it is probably that ... - he muttered to himself and then he stod up hitting the desk with his hands - Wait, NO !!, of course not! Something like this does not make me inferior to ... - He was interrupted by the heart shaped meat with a special sauce that Gretchen, the girl in his same class room left in his desk, and who now smiled at him slightly blushing. Dib smiled a little embarrased, and thanked her scratching the back of his neck - oh! ... l-I'm sorry, I ... I haven't brought anything for you ... I'm sorry - he apologized while Gretchen shook his head indicating that he didn't have to worry , then she retreated to her seat, apparently satisfied - Aha !, well I have received a Valentine's gift too - he said as he watched the greasy gift that hung between his fingers. Despite of everything, a few seconds later he just sighed and looked at Zim's desk ... that didn't seem to be what was bothering him. At that moment, Zim finished reading the letter and folded the sheet to put it back in the envelope, suddenly putting it in his pack ... weird, he though that when he had finished reading it he would throw the note away in a ball towards the wastebasket, as he did with most of the things he didn't care about, or like the threat notes Dib used to throw at him, it was unusual for the alien to keep something. In fact, he looked strangely thoughtful.

To his surprise, the invader turned his eyes to him for a few seconds, before narrowing his eyes with a serious and annoyed expression. Dib looked back at him, somewhat aggressive, even though he had also gulped a bit discreetly. Dib´s expression changed suddenly when Zim turned in his chair and with the knuckles of his gloved hand knocked softly over the cover of Zita's book, which lowered the book for the first time during class.

Dib watched them with wide eyes as they both shared a couple of words, just as the school bell rang and announced the start of lunchtime. - Everyone get out, come back on time as we will have a projection about puberty and its horrors in the audiovisual room later - Miss Bitters spat as she watched them all run like an estampede to the cafeteria. Several classmates crossed his range of vision and Dib had suddenly lost sight of Zim. Zita was still in her place, but she didn't seem especially upset or sad, in fact you could only see a little color on her cheeks as she stood up to left for the lockers. Dib ran to the exit door like a lightning, putting a hand between the door and her to block her way.

\- Wait a minute ... ehhh ... Zita, right? - It might seem ridiculous, but even though he knew who she was, he didn't usually talk to her so, it shouldn't sound so stupid if he asked her name now, after almost two years of sharing the same classroom, right? ... right ?! - ... hey ... have you seen where Zim has gone? - Dib asked something exasperated for a casual conversation, the girl with white skin and light hair looked at him, backing up a couple of steps, as if she was scared of him, or as if Dib was a dangerous person.

\- Oh, no, I really don't know - she looked away and hugged his book as if she were protecting her own thoughts - why? You wanted to ... tell him something? ... – She then watched Dib, processing something in her mind and then ran a hand through his long lilac hair - I can tell him your message when I see him later, if you want - she said with such a confidence, and such a perfect lovely smile, that Dib could not understand why something about her made him feel so uncomfortable and ... upset.

\- Er ... no ... nevermind, forget it, I can tell him myself ... - Dib murmured before leaving the room looking for the alien. Why had he suddenly disappeared? Did he think he could escape so easily? Something in all this botherd him, he did not like at all. Gaz was walking down the hall as well and when she noticed her brother, she growled and was about to turn around if it wasn't for Dib's voice calling her.

\- Gaz! Have you seen Zim? ... He must be around, he is planing something, I know, why else would he escape like that from the classroom?

\- Maybe is because he hates you - the girl growled, without any interest - just like me, I still haven't forgiven you Dib, so don't talk to me again for the rest of the ...

\- You don't understand! I don't like this, there´s something about this that... he must be telepathically manipulating our classmates, today he received a letter from a girl and ...

\- He recived… a letter ?, on Valentine's day? - Gaz said sarcastically - what a terrible crime ... Dib, get over it, if it´s really a Zim´s plan it will not work, and if it is not, well ... ugh, it is not my problem, nor yours, do you understand?, do not get into that ok? ... - Gaz took Dib by the collar of his raincoat, threatening him with one of her eyes to make her point clear. - and stop bothering me! - she released him giving a push to his brother and continued on her way. Dib watched as a poor boy tried to give Gaz a beef muffin, just to end up stamped against the opposite wall.

But Dib was not very good at listening, especially when he had his mind on a single obsessive idea. and at that moment, knowing the content of that letter, or Zim's intentions with Zita was what filled his obsessive head with crazy ideas and conspiracy theories. After all, he had to make sure that Zim had not brain washed that girl to use her for his evil plans, it had nothing to do with the invader behaving in that strange and calm way, or that weird feeling of emptiness that his stomach churned when he remembered Zim reading that letter, it was a concern that made him want to find the alien at all costs ... he had to quickly find out what was wrong with all that ...


	2. before he tells...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the second and last chapter, but my day was horrible, and I could not finish it because of personal issues here, but I guess this pause will make my fic longer for another chapter, and It will give me more time to improve the last part, that is the most important part of the story. Enjoy it, if you think it is a "meh" chapter, I apology, it was because of my depression.

The halls were full of kids who were joking and girls who laughed, Dib pushed through the corridor, students rushed to occupy all the available tables at the school cafeteria, today it was full of people since the rain made it impossible to go out to eat the lunch in the schoolyard, that´s why it took DIb a while to realize Zim was not there. After several minutes, he seemed to glimpse Zim's wig reaching out the door. - There you are! - he muttered to himself between his teeth, when suddenly, he was intercepted again by two girls. - Dib wait! - one of them said while they both took him by the arm and pulled him to a near table - Why don't you join us for lunch huh ?, we brought a lot of food to share - Dib looked at them, trying to break free from their grip - what are you doing?, don't you see I'm in a hurry? - In his voice you could tell he was losing patience. - We can talk later, but now ... - He managed to free himself from their grip and headed for the door, but again they both stood in front of him, they both extended their arms to block his way - Forget it Dib!, you will NOT leave from this room while we're here, right Penny? - said the dark-haired girl to her friend, a freckled girl with brown hair, the same girl from the canapés tray, who only nodded with determination.

\- what is your problem? What do you want from me? - Dib retreated squinting, all that was very suspicious - you are acting really weird.  
\- You're the only weirdo here- the dark-haired girl walked towards him with her arms outstretched as if trying to corner him - like always... and you won't go anywhere, you won't ruin this to Zita, do you understand?  
\- ruin what?, what are you talking about? - Dib felt his back bumped into something masive and solid, when he turned around he saw a very tall boy with orange hair who seemed as confused as he was, looking around, then down to look at Dib with annoyance, he was one of those bullyies who liked to bother Dib for being a nerd -

\- Hey ... what are you doing talking to my girlfriend? huh? - He said spitting around when he spoke.  
\- I'm not your girlfriend Chunk! - the girl said, though she rubbed her chin while thinking about something - ... in fact, Dib was trying to flirt with me -  
\- Wait what?? - Dib looked at her as if she were crazy, suddenly he was hearing a grunt resembling a furious bull, followed by Chunk's knuckles craking one by one -  
\- Oooh I see!, let's see how you seduce my girl with my fist in your face! -

Since he was alert, Dib acted fast, ducking before Chunk hit him full in the face - wait, it's just a misunderstanding! - Dib jumped over one of the tables, dodging another blow barely- she's not even my type! - He said taking someone's plate, and threw it straight into the boy's head as if it were a freezbee. The full content of mash potatoes, salad and beans fell on his face. Someone shouted "food war !!!!", and in less than two seconds the cafeteria was pure chaos. Dib managed to dodge a juice pack and a flying bowl of peas before taking advantage of the confusion, jumping over some tables, and slipping away like a shadow towards the exit. The last thing he saw was his sister clenching his teeth with a murderous look as he shoved a boy's head into his mashed potatoes bowl.

Dib ran through the now empty hallways, looking through each classroom and closet. Outside it was still raining heavily, so Zim should still remain inside the school. - I knew it, there is something very strange with everyone ... - he said to himself aloud while he opened some lockers, and then looked inside the boy´s bathrooms - ... and I am sure that you are the one to blame for all this Zim!  
\- If you're so sure, then tell me, what evidence do you have against me? - said a voice behind him. Dib turned to meet Zim, he had his arms behind his back, looking at him from the entrance with narrowed eyes. Dib felt a strange jump in his chest.  
\- Oh! ... there you are ... - he pointed at the alien with a finger dramatically - what are you up to Zim? - He said with his usual way of speaking, Zim just smile at him condescendingly.  
\- I do not know what you are talking about - despite his innocent tone, his false eyes shone strangely, he took a couple of steps approaching, but not directly, instead deviating a bit, surounding him, as a lion would do to a prey.  
\- You can´t fool me!, I know when you plotting something, I can notice when you turn that gears in your mind, the way you move, that fake smile, your false way of speaking ... it's evil! ... and whatever you´re up to, I'll discover it - he clenched his fist in anger, imitating Zim's movements, to keep his distance, like another lion. but preparing to attack back, ending closer to the sink.  
\- I didn't know you spent so much time watching me - Zim said with a mysterious look.

Dib felt his face warmer than normal, grunting a little between his teeth - I must do it if I'm going to stop you, whenever is necessary -

\- You don't have to worry - Zim said and smiled, it was a malevolent smile - oh, it's true ... you ... you wanted this, didn't you? - A metal leg came out of Zim's pak, taking out a blue envelope with a heart-shaped sticker - why would you want this, Dib ?, tell me ... - he said while holding it and looking curiously -  
Dib was silent, first watching the envelope, then looked at Zim still silently with a defiant look, the truth is, he had run out of words ... not even himself knew why he wanted to know the exact content of that letter, or why his urgency to confront the alien.  
Zim lowered the letter - what´s the matter? ... is there anything you want to say? - He said and looked back at him, with a pair of purple pupils, and an indecipherable expression.

Dib realized then his lack of reasons was very obvious, he crossed his arms and smiled sideways - What, you mean THAT?, ha !, you are wrong, why would I be interested in a ridiculous letter?  
Zim narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, looking away - Maybe the human girl was right ... - Zim said as he looked again at the envelope, peeking the sheet against the light - that's right, a ridiculous letter, but there is something that intrigues me among all the content she has written ... - Zim put his hands on his hips with a gesture of superiority and pride - apparently the earthling Zita believes that I am a great "human being" ha, and wants to share very important information to me, something that apparently could be of great importance and interest to the great Zim.  
\- Is probably not what you think - Dib said leaning against one of the sinks, smiling mockingly.  
\- On the contrary Dib, she is respected in your primitive school society, Miss Bitters and others listens to her and follows her like worms to the honey, and apparently she likes me, the power that this girl seems to possess could be useful to me, I will take this opportunity for my evil plans ... and by the time I finish with her, you will be at the bottom of the hierarchy, forgotten, ignored and despised by everyone. - Zim said, much more threatening and sour in his words than before, turning to leave the bathroom. - And you won't be the one who stops me once you're locked in that prison for luny ... lunatics or whatever she calls him ...  
\- It's ... like bees to the honey - Dib corrected between teeth, unwrapping his arms with more and more anger as Zim spoke - oh yeah? ... we'll see that! - Dib opened the faucet of the sink to the full and with his hand, diverted the flow of water towards the alien, who received a direct water blow on his pack. Zim was pushed out from the pressure and screamed in pain, rolling on the ground, while Dib ran to meet him. He might well have caught the alien at that moment, but his screams could attract the attention of the teachers at any moment. Dib then chose to run and seize the card while Zim writhed on the floor. Once he had it in his hand he ran as fast as he could through the halls, and went out to the only place he knew that Zim was not going to follow him ... the teacher´s parking lot.

It was out of the school grounds, and he should go through a corridor right in front of the teacher's lounge, but most of them were taking care of the war at the cafeteria. and those who were left were either asleep or busy preparing coffee. Dib came out the door that led to the parking lot, the rain was still falling heavily, but there was a small porch that kept him from getting wet.  
He sat on the steps, and looked at the envelope ... He watched it for a full minute, feeling the throbbing in his chest growing stronger, strange, he was no longer runing but still he was feeling increasingly restless. He knew it was not right to read the private correspondence of others, and for a moment, let his mind wondered about the immorality of what he was doing, that letter was undoubtedly a love letter.  
Dib growled, and pushed away the letter from him - aghh, what am I doing ??, why does this obsess me so much ?, what does it matter if Zita likes Zim ?, it is not as if romance were to cause something terrible.. Well ... actually Zim IS planning to use it for something terrible... - He looked at the letter again, and bit his lips.  
\- Gaz said not to interfere ... but ... - several images went through his head, Zim talking to Zita a couple of hours ago, Zim threatening to use her for his evil plans, a scenario where they were holding hands in the way to school, Penny's voice in the hallway saying "First you must give him your Valentine's gift and then, when he least expect it, you must kiss him!". Dib ignored the knot forming in his stomach, took the letter in his hands and quickly opened the envelope. and started reading ...

"Hello dear Zim

Today is Valentine's Day, and I really hope that all of your plans are successful, I know that you try too hard and work on your ideas after skool, and that it costs you so much more work than others to get ahead in class, you know, because of your health problems. I really admire that about you, that despite your flaws you don't give up, you're a great human being. "

\- For this paragraph, Dib was trying to stifle a grunt of displeasure, how blind that girl had to be so as not to realize that Zim was an alien who wanted to enslave everyone, that his was not a nominal illness, nor his Attitude something to admire.

"Especially with that crazy guy Dib Membrane, he is behind you like all the time, it really must be stressful to have to deal with someone like him, he must be so jealous of you that he does nothing but look for any crazy and absurd teories to create rumors about you, don't worry, nobody believes him, it's too ridiculous for someone to believe him. "

Dib officially looked at the letter with a croked smile of pure restrained fury , wrinkling it while he held it with his hands, he almost made it a paper ball to throw it in the rain, but he had already come too far to stop now.

"It's very funny to see you laugh, but I've only seen you do it when you're in a good mood or something bad happens to those bullyies, maybe I should accuse them more often with Miss Bitters help if you like that" - yeah ... his laugh is lovely ... - he said sarcastically out loud ... seconds later he was strongly shaking his head after hearing himself saying that, and continued reading. There were a couple of anecdotes about the classes and a chat with her friends which he read quickly, since those didn't seem to be important until he almost reached the end of the letter.

"Actually ... I've wanted to share something with you for a long time, but I haven't had the courage to tell you, and if my suspicions are correct, there are too many people who could try to stand between us ..." Dib narrowed his eyes carefully , the wind was making the rain drift towards him and the drops fell on the letter. "It's really urgent that you know about this, and I hope it's as important for you as it is for me. I don't want our classmates, or the skool cafeteria, not even Dib Membrane to get in the way ... I want to give you something very special, it's something very important, please accept it when we meet, and I will tell you a great secret, one that would blow anyone's head to pieces "

Dib paused... - It´s not possible ... or is it? - Dib said dumbfounded, could it be this is what Zim wanted to get from Zita?, something that can blow anyone´s head into pieces? how textual could that have been taken? ... "... I will wait for you at the end of skool day, I´ll wait for you at the other side of the schoolyard" . Dib looked at the time, in a minute he would have to go for that stupid biology projection, he had only three hours left before the meeting happens, but maybe he could do something first, maybe he could warn Zita about Zim's plans... but maybe she wouldn't listen to him ... - I must warn her anyway, Zim shouldn't play with some feelings of ... "P.S." , a note at the end of the letter caught his attention as he stood up "PS: Membrane is a bit stupid, but please, don't talk to him, I'm afraid he could tell you before I ..." The sound of the door opening behind Dib made him startle.

\- He is here! Miss Bitters! Mr. Elliot! He is the one who started the food fight! - said the dark-haired girl, who was now covered in something that looked like tartar sauce. At that moment, a school guard came out runing and tackled Dib, who said "wait wait!" while shaking his hans, but it was too late, the boy was splashed on the ground, pressed by the weight of the guard, while the letter flew out of his hand, and fell into a puddle, getting wet with the heavy rain, while Dib shouted a dramatic "Nooooo" trying to reach the letter unsuccessfully.

\- Good job Alex - said Miss Bitters to the dark-haired girl - thanks to your help into catch Dib Membrane, I will consider not expelling you right now! - said the teacher, while everyone, teachers and students alike were stacked against the door to observe Dib, who they took inside - Everyone go to your classrooms!, and for you Dib, a time in the detention room would be maybe just enough for the first part of your punishment. - Said while the guard was struggling with the dark-haired boy, pulling him towards the dark and gloomy detention room, much more like a dungeon-classroom, where several children trembled in silence, one was even in a cage, while another one seemed absolutely terrified focused on not to lose sight of a pendulum that Miss Bitters had put in front of him as punishment. - We will call your father - said the teacher to DIb while the guard handcuffed him to the desk  
\- Wait!, Miss Bitters, look ... honestly, my father is traveling out the country and will not be able to come like in three days ... besides they were the ones who started with ... - He began to defend himself, lying a little about his father, hoping that the teacher would believe it because it was common for him to be absent from these kind of things, and it would not be the first time, but the teacher only hissed to shut him up, leaving at his desk a stack of sheets, the b iggest tower of paper he has seen - then you should end this essay, if you finish this before classes ends, you can go freely - said the hunched woman before leaving in a blizz. Dib looked at the time... that would be impossible, he needed to escape from there, quickly!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being a short chapter, I´ll improve the next one to make it longer than this one. I hope you liked it. If you liked it, thank you for leaving me a comment (love comments) or kudos, that encourages me so much. thank you very much for taking some time to read, I accept suggestions, questions, etc. Love for you, my reader.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you enjoyed it, thank you for leaving me a comment or kudos because that encourages me so much. This story was originally in spanish, you can find this version here too. Again, thank you very much for taking some time to read, I accept suggestions, questions, etc. Yes, I´m updating it constantly to change the grammar and stuff, I know there´s a lot of wrong in this, I´m sorry if it´s awfull and I hope at least it give you a good laugh. I´ll send you some love my readers, signing off.


End file.
